


Do You Remember That Day When We Met?

by Whatshouldausernameevenbe



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, more chapters coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatshouldausernameevenbe/pseuds/Whatshouldausernameevenbe
Summary: Title from MCR's ''It's Not a Fashion Statement, It's a Fucking Deathwish''More chapters on their way!! Please read the whole summary.An AU where Conner was there after Evan broke his arm that day. As I write the characters, they might fall away from cannon, mainly because I've read quite a bit of fics. Also, Conner likes photography, idk why.If anything from depression, anxiety, mentions of suicide/suicide attempts, panic/anxiety attacks and things like them, and anything else along those lines triggers you, please do not read this, just to be safe.There will be other relationships, I'm just not sure who to set up, so feel free to make suggestions.
Relationships: Alana Beck & Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman & Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Kudos: 14





	Do You Remember That Day When We Met?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this fic. I hope to make this rather long, so please stick around. It's my first time writing with characters that aren't my own creation. Hope you enjoy it. Feel free to critique (hopefully constructive criticism) and give me suggestions and/or tips.

The wind blew as a nice, subtle breeze as Connor Murphy leans against the tree. He sighs before looking up towards the sky. The leaves on the branches sway gently in the wind, the sun shinning through the cracks. He lifts his camera above his head and clicks. He looks down, using his hand to block the sun from the screen. Content with the photo, he drops the camera back down to hang from his neck. The turns around to face the tree and looks up at it once more. Shrugging to himself, he reaches out and climbs the tree, one branch at a time.

Connor sits about half-way up the tree. His hands reach out to grab two of the branches above him, and he stands up on the branch. Still holding on, he looks up at the sun, smiling. The summer heat hits him suddenly as the wind stops blowing. He sits back down, takes off his hoodie, and looks around at the trees in Ellison Park. Pulling up his camera again, he finds a good spot for a photo and zooms in. And then almost falls. Moving the camera back up to its previous position, he looks closer at the image on the screen. A blurry silhouette of a person. The silhouette climbs up and up and up, until a branch they grab onto snaps. Connor jumps and almost falls once more but catches himself as the figure does. He releases a sigh and leans back against the trunk. Looking through the camera once more, his eyes widen, and he starts climbing down. The silhouette was there, on a branch, and then, Connor saw what looked like them lose their grip and fall.

As soon as Conner steps onto the ground, he looks for the direction of the tree. He wasn’t going to leave someone alone. He had an idea about how much a fall like that would hurt. Conner takes off, running as fast as his legs would take him, finally putting his height to good use. It’s only a couple minutes later when he has to stop and breath. Running. Something he hasn’t done in awhile. With reason. Conner looks around before deciding that he should be close enough to stop running and start looking. He looks around, weaving in and out of trees before he has an idea.

“Hello? Is there anybody here?” he calls out…. No response.

Conner frowns and shakes his head. What was he expecting? Someone to answer him after falling out of a tree?? _What the actual fuck, Conner_. He pivots on his heel and continues searching. After awhile, he stops. Looking up to the sun, he closes his eyes and sighs. He wants to give up. To stop looking, go home, and sleep. He sits down on a nearby rock. And he thinks. He thinks about if it would be mean to leave, inhuman even. He thinks and think for what seems like hours. He stands up and checks his watch. It was only two minutes. It’s been about seven since he started looking. He could do it. He pulls his sweater back on. Connor runs around once more, but instead of heading towards a direction, he searches. He turns right and sees him. Connor recognizes him from school. Evan. Evan Hansen. The kid who ran out of class during a presentation. It wasn’t even his, but he was up next. Connor had thought that that was reasonable. But who was he to talk? He barely came to class.

He runs over to Evan and frowns. Evan’s arm is twisted in a way that seems unnatural. He has cuts and scraps everywhere, no doubt from the branches as he fell. Evan stirs, his eyes fluttering open as Connor picks up his phone for an ambulance. He looks at Evan and notices he’s crying and freaking out. Evan starts to shake as someone answers on the other side of the phone. Connor asks them to wait a moment, and after they agree, he talks to Evan, trying to appear calm.

“Evan, I need you to try and calm down. I know it’s hard, but. Fuck, okay. Do you know who I am?” Evan nods painfully. Connor scowls, and Evan’s eyes widen. Connor speaks again.

“Fuck, sorry, it’s not you. I just noticed it hurts you to nod, sorry. Um… fuck, okay,” he takes a calming breath, “here, you’re arm seems pretty fucked up, and I need to get back onto this call, so I’m give you my hand. Squeeze it if you’re in too much pain and need an outlet, or if you need something. And don’t worry about hurting me, you won’t.”

Evan nods again, causing Connor gives him a disapproving glare before returning to the call. Thankfully, the other person waited. Conner takes a deep breath before explaining everything. The person on the other end says an ambulance is on the way and to not hang up, but Connor has other plans. After confirmation that the paramedics were on route and being given the estimated time, he gives directions and hangs up. Just then, Evan squeezes his hand. Connor’s head quickly turns towards Evan and sees his eyes struggling to stay open.

“Hey, Evan, you got to stay awake for me okay? Just fucking stay awake, an ambulance is on the way, and they’ll help. Just keep your eyes open.”

Connor feels the minutes pass by as they wait. His face probably looks angry and frustrated. He doesn’t want to make Evan think he’s made, because he needs to stay calm and it’s not his fault he fell out of a tree. No. His face is like that because he’s trying to stay calm. He needs to focus. An ambulance arrives, following the path until the arrive, as Connor had directed. They ask him if he wants to come, and Connor knows he wouldn’t want to be left alone, and he doesn’t want to leave Evan to feel like that. He takes a step forward before thinking _Evan’s not like me. He’ll be fine on his own until his family arrives_. He takes a step backwards and declines. He turns around to start the walk home.

Connor arrives outside of his house, noting that it seemed like everyone else was home. His lip quivers and bites it. Stopping at the door scowling, he takes a breath and walks in. He throws his shoes off as he hears his parents asking where he’s been. Ignoring them, he goes straight into his room, slamming the door closed. He grabs the chair from his desk and props it under the doorknob, preventing anyone from entering. He’s overheating. He fumbles with his zipper and throws it onto his floor. He looks at his hands. They’re shaking. He pulls his knees up to his chest and places his head on top. Placing his hands over his ears to block out his dad’s furious yells, his doorknob turning, and the angry knocking on his door. Ignoring the world, he allows the feeling from earlier to resurface. And then he gives up. As an empty feeling hits his chest, whatever he was feeling stops. Connor lays down and cries, though he’s not sure why anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> I'll have the next chapter posted as soon as I can! :)


End file.
